Deux tornades à Poudlard
by QueenBlackLicht
Summary: Lucy et Mery sont deux jeunes sorcières qui vont faire leur entré à Poudlard. Suivez leurs histoire déjantés à travers leur sept années d'études !
1. Chapter 1

(Écrit par Queen Black)  
C'était un beau jour du mois d'août quand Poudlard a fait la plus grande erreur de toute son histoire , plus précisement a 10 heures du matin il a envoyer deux lettres , a deux jeunes filles qui aller leurs rendre la vie dur , mais Albus Dumbledor naïf qu'il était ne se rendée pas compte de la menace qu'il poser sur lui , ni des deux petits monstre qu'il allait acceuillir , mais sa on s'en fout c'est pas ma faute a moi l'auteur si ce vieux fou , drogue au bonbon au citron a commit l'erreur de sa vie se jour là , il avait pas qu'a la faire...

Donc le 28 Août 2003, A 10 heures précise au japon , dans la demeure des Nott , un hiboux portant une lettre important ce posa sur une fenêtre , une des servantes japonaise qui passer par la , prit la lettre et en voyant le nom du destinataire , hurla des mot en japonnais et courait dans toutes la maison c'est a lors qu'un immense crie , la stoppa dans sa course et fit trembler tout le château

Lucy : QUI EST L'IDIOTE QUI FAIT AUTANT DE BOUCAN ? VOUS SAVEZ PAS QU'IL Y A DES GENS QUI DORMENT DANS CETTE BARAQUE ?

Une Grande asperge blonde , vêtue d'une chemise de nuit se diriga vers la servante , celle-ci bafouilla des exuses et tendis la lettre

Lucy : pour moi ? si c'est encore Onii-chan qui me fait la leçon , je le pends au dessus des crocodiles mort et des gay en chaleur ...

Lucy fixa la lettre puis partir dans un rire de dément , la servante prit la fuite et Lucy rentra dans sa luxeuse chambre , elle prit son téléphone et d'une voix impatiente

Lucy : Mery Megure

Le téléphone sonna plusieurs fois puis enfin une voix endormr repondit

Mery : allo ? Il est 11 heures du mat qui c'est ?

Lucy : bpuge tes fesses ma grande , a une lettre qui t'attend dans ton salon

Mery : Une lettre ? Ta fumée quoi ?

Lucy : pas plus que ma des habituelle grouille-toi !

Mery se levat puis en arrivant dans le salon , elle aprçoit une chouette blanche et comprs que sa ne venait pas de Lucy puisque sa chouette Kure était noire , elle prit la lettre et en aperçevant la permier lettre elle criat :

Mery : Youpi !

Lucy : MES OREILLES TRIPLE BUSE !

Mery : j'ai ut ma lettre de Poudelard , tu l'a ut toi aussi

Lucy se rendit compte que sa meilleur ami n'était vraiment pas révée ce matin

Lucy : a ton avis pourquoi je t'appelle ?

Mery : on se rejoint au chemin de traverse dans 10 min près de Tokyo  
elle lui raccrocha au nez , Lucy se préparat , elle reçut une lettre de son frère lui annonçant qu'il avaiit hate de la voir ! Pauvre Naif tu c'est pas ce qui t'attend !  
A 10 heures les jeuens filles etrer dans le chemin de traverse  
Mery : on commençe par quoi ?

Lucy : les vetements

Mery : NON TOUT SAUF SA !

Mery s'accrocha un poteau Lucy commençe a la tirer  
Lucy : mais c'est pas la mer a boire voyons

Mery : TU VEUT MA MORT AU QUOI ?

Lucy : TA PAS LE CHOIX DE TOUT FASONS !

Lucy tira tellement fort qu'elel artir en arrière quand une pression l'arrietar

(fin du chapitre 1 )


	2. Chapter 2

Je regarda Lucy partir en arrière , c'est vrai quoi ! Elle n'a qu'a pas essayer de m'emmener dans une boutique de fringues ! Pourquoi je les commander en ligne habituellement ? Parce que les tonnes de filles qui se battent pour un sac à main j'ai jamais compris...  
Je souris en regardant Lucie tomber sur un jeune homme roux , qui passait par là , n'ayant rien demander et se recevant une fille dans les bras.

Bon c'est pas tout ça mais en attendant j'ai toujours pas lâcher mon poteau moi... Je relache l tension dans mes bras et remarque que Lucy est en beug depuis tout à l'heure et qu'elle fixe le garçon roux qui commence à se demander si elle est pas folle. Je m'approche alors et souris déjà pour la connerie que je vais sortir

Mery : Tu sais c'est normal si elle beug comme ça... Elle est malade ça lui arrive souvent...Les esprit tous ça...tu comprend ?

Je pense surtout qu'il doit rien comprendre ! Toute joyeuse soudain parce que grâce à l'apparition de ce beau jeune homme qui a distrait Lucy je sais que c'est pas maintenant qu'on va allez dans la boutique de vetements !

Je me dirige alors vers la librairie en traînant derrière moi Lucie qui ne s'est toujours pas remise. Je rentre dans la boutique et inspire l'odeur des livres a plein poumons , un vague sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres.

Je vais donc dans le rayon scolaires en laissant Lucy a l'entrée encore debout les yeux dans le vague et prend donc les manuels de cours pour nous deux. Je la rejoint et attrape ses gallions avec un sourire espiègle en lui disant :

Bon maintenant tu fais moins ta maligne ! Tu me sers pas à grand chose dans cet état ! J'arrive même à te voler ton précieux argent !

Je tire la langue pour la narguer encore plus en me disant vaguement que je suis vraiment gamine , mais encore une fois elle ne réagit pas...

Je vois un éclat ambré au coin de ma vision et me retourne instinctivement pour savoir de quoi il s'agit , et je voit alors Harry potter le grand minable qui est accompagné d'un rouquin tout à fait banal selon moi

Harry : Salut vous ! On vous a déjà dit que vous êtes aussi belles que des roses fraichement cueillies le matin ?

J'arrive pas à me retenir et je ris à cette phrase grotesque , je vois un adulte nous écouter , un peu en retrait sûrement pour accompagner le petit Harry qui se croit déjà grand , qui sourit également et je reconnais Remus Lupin pour l'avoir déjà vu dans les journaux ( Bon dans la fic on va dire qu'il a seulement 22 ans parce que sinon pour la suite ça va être dur...) Je crois que moi aussi je dois voir l'air aussi débile que Lucy plus tôt parce que je reste totalement bloqué sur son visage magnifique et ses pupilles ambrés. Il renifle l'air un air intrigué sur le visage puis sort brusquement en disant à Harry et Le prénommé Ron qu'il les attendait dehors.

Harry : Tu pourrait u moins me remercier pour l'attention que je te porte non ?

Mery : Oui c 'est sûr être draguée par un gamin de 11 ans qui se croit dejà tous permis parce qu'il a réussit à tuer un mage noir puissant alors qu'il était encore en couche culotte ça relève du succès ! Alors excuse moi mais les roses que nous sommes allons nous retirer ailleurs , l'air commence à être vicié par ici , n'est ce pas Ron ? Ca empeste la belette !

~Shadows


	3. Chapter 3

(Ecrit par Queen Black)

Lucy sortir de chez Le libraire puis elle souris sadiquement vers Mery

Lucy : rappelle-moi qui m'a dit que j'étais folle de beuger devant un garçon ? parce que la tu vient de faire la même chose

Mery : c'est pas la même chose d'abords

Lucy : a bon c'était pas la même chose ? parce t'avait l'air de bien baver devant lui

Mery : moins j'avais pas l'air d'une truite sortir de l'eau

Lucy : au moins moi , j'avais pas l'air d'une fan-girls de Justin Bieber hystérique

Mery : Je l'avoue

( le 1er septembre 2003)  
Dans la gare King's Cross , près de la voie 9 ¾ pas loin du poudlard Express , Lucy et Mery regarder le train d'air septique

Lucy : Je savais pas que le directeur était gay

Mery : Ouais bas moi non plus...Le rouge sexy ça lui va pas trop au vieux scnhoque

Lucy tout a fait d'accord avec toi , mais en parle plus , on va faire des cauchemars cette nuit

Mery : sa a déjà commençer pour moi

Lucy et Mery éclata de rire puis entra dans le train , elle se trouva un compartiment vite , Mery sortir un livre qui parlait des 100 milles façons de ridiculisé un vampire quand a Lucy , elle sortir un couteau et commença a le lançais sur le mur pour approfondir ses reflexes , a chaque fois que le couteau toucher le mur , elle le ramener avec sa baguette...

30 minutes passa quand la porte s'ouvrir par réflexe Mery se leva et se mit en position de combat quand a Lucy , elle envoya son couteau mais juste a temps elle l'arreta a 5 cm de l'oeil du visiteur

? : houla ! vous inquieter pas on vient en paix

Lucy reconnut le jeune homme qui l'avait ratraper , son cerveaux se déconnecta pour faire place a un seul neurones appeler hormone amoureuse , il était activée sur le monde débutante , Quand a Mery voyant la déconnecté simultanée de sa bf prit la parole...

Merry : Bon c'est pas tout ça mais qu'est ce que tu fait dans notre wagon ?

?: Nous avons décider de voir les nouvelle tête de cette année et les votre sont très dôle

Mery : Vous ?

Fed : Je suis Fred Weasley et voici mon frère jumeaux George

Lucy en aperçevent le frère jumeaux de sont sauver , se déconnecta complètement , et décida de rester en mode off , Mery voyant qu'elle venait de péter une duritée décidat de virées les 2 appolants

Mery : Bon , on est fatiguée alors vous pouvez partir ? Pas que vous déranger à déblaterer des imbécilitées bien sûr ...

Fred : ok nous vous laisssez et esperons de vous revoir bientôt

Ils partirent et Mery commença a secourez Lucy pour la faire revienez a la réaliée

Mery : BOUGE TOI MA VIELLE ! TES 2 GUGUSTES SONT PARTIR

Lucy : hein ? Quoi ?

Mery soupirat

Mery : t'est trop long a la détente quand il s'agit de ce Fred

Lucy : parle toi avec lupin

Mery : De toute manière je ressemble pas à ça quand il est à côter de moi ! Et puis moi j'ai raison de tomber sous son charme...Il est viril , beau , gentil , magnifique...Ah...SUBLIME !

Lucy : a tu voit tu recommençer a t transformer en fan-girls hystérique de Justin Bibier

Alors que Mery allait ripostée , la porte du wagon s'ouvrir a nouveaux , les filles reprit leurs position de défense , c'est a dire , Mery avec sa posture de la sauterelle , et Lucy tenant son couteau avec un sourire de démon et un éclat sadisme dans le regard

Lucy c'est bon laisse tomber c'st que Potter-je-me-la-balance-trop et Weasley-je-fais-le-beaux-devant-ses-dames

Mery : oauis pas la peine de s'inquièter ils sont innofensifs

Potter : comment sa inoffensifs ? je vous rappelle que j'ai tuer vous-savez-qui !

Lucy : juste après t'est cacher sous les jupes de ta maman-chérie

Mery : Au risque de me répeter Harry tu est affreusement moche et débile ! Et ron tu me fait peur avec ta robe rapiécée et ton odeur mâle de belette ! Allez cassez vous !

Les deux garçons partirents du wagons avec un éclats de fuureur , quelque minutes plus tards c'est héodoore Nott le frère de Lucy et Drago malefoy qui s'installer dans leurs wgon , mery s'assied a coté de lucy , alors que théo s'assied près de Drago

Mery : Tu croit qu'il le garder sous la douche son masque de fer ?  
Mery avaiit chuchotée cette etite phrase a l'oreille de Lucy , celle-ci éclata de rire

Drago : Voyons une jeune fille de vtre rang , ne devrait pas éclater e rire de cete façon

Lucy : une jeune fille de mon ang n'a pas a recevoir des ordres de qui se soit

Mery : Une jeune fille de son rang a bien le droit de se décoincer un peu ! Pas comme certain ?

Théo sentir que Drago et Mery allait se déchitée alors il demanda a Lucy qui regader la scène avec amusement

Théo : tans qu'elle maison veut tu allaer cher sœur ?

Lucy : je sais pas et vous Malefoy ?

Drago : Sepentars evidament

Nott : pariel et toi Mery ?

Mery : serpentard

C'est sur cette dernier phrase que lee train démarra enfin , Lucy chucota a Mery que la prochaine fois elle ne artir pas a l'avançe

(fin du chapitre )


	4. Chapter 4

Mery et Lucy avaient déjà été remarquée par leurs camarades...En même temps...Une fille avec des couteaux...Et une autre qui s'arrête pour baver devant tous les garçons pour ensuite les critiquer avec Lucy...

Comme elle était en première année , elle durent prendre une barque , au lieu d'un calèche. Inutile de préciser que moi Mery j'ai peur de l'eau ! Lucy vous racontera certainement comment je suis rester accrochée à elle comme un Koala.

Mery : Au fait tu pense que Fred est dans quelle Maison ? Moi je le verrais bien à Sepentard...Il est sympa comme ça ... Mais il fait encore plus peur que nous... Et...Remus ? Tu crois que c'est un prof' de quoi ? ( ou la fille qui ne connaissait rien à Poudlard )

Lucy : Je le vois pas à Serpentard il est un peu trop gentil ! Et quand à Remus il est même pas dans le corps enseignant !

Mery : Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Si ça se trouve il sera là ! Je veux paaaaaas me séparer de luiiiiiii !

Lucy : t'est même pas avec lui !

Merry : Mais ça compte pas heuuuuuu !

Lucy ne répondit plus car Mcgonnagall aparut dans le Hall et vu le silence qu'elle impose on ferait mieux de se taire.

Elle explique ainsi comment va se passer la répartition et j'entend Hermionne derrière moi qui déballe toute ses connaissance. Je regarde Lucy et je comprend à son regard qu'elle aussi à envie de l'encastrer dans un mur. Je laisse échapper un ricanement à cete pensée et immédiatement Mcgonagall se retourna vivement vers moi et me dit

Mcgonagall : Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire à ce point Miss...Megure ?

Du coup j'arrète de rire et regarde la prof' avec un air de chien battu qui marche toujours , et là c'est Lucy qui rigole , parce que cette fois ci ça attendrit pas la prof' et j'ai plutôt l'air conne... Elle s'arrete de rire quand je lui écrase le pied pour la faire taire , pas que je voudrais manger , mais je meurs de faim !

Lucy réplique en me donnant un coup de coude entre les côtes et on peu ENFIN se mettre en route vers la grande salle. Oui je suis aussi au courant que Granger mais moi au moins j'ai pas besoin de le prouver toutes les deux secondes...C'est blasant !

On arrive dans la grande salle et tout les 5 – 4 – et 3 ème annés nous fixe. Je me sens rougir stupidement et j'entend des garçons dire que je suis je me suis mise en première dans cette satanée rangée ? Je soupire de dépitement face à ces muffles et j'entend que l'on m'apelle pour mettre le choipeau sur ma tête.

Je me retourne et regarde Lucy elle articule un '' va-y '' silencieux et j'avance vers le tabouret. On met le vieux chapeau sur mon crane et 'entend une voix me dire :

Choipeau : Interessant...Tu aime la connaissance , tu recherche le pouvoir...J'aurais pu t'envoyer à Serdaigle mais je sens que tu ne sera pas heureuse là bas...Je vois que tu n'aime pas te méler à tes congénères...Tu fais seulement confiance à Lucy...Tu ira donc à ...

SERPENTARD !

Les gens de ma tables m'acclament joyeusement et je sens déjà des regards noir posés sur moi. Je m'assois à table , encore chamboulée , et regarde Lucy s'asseoir à son tour...

~Shadows


	5. Chapter 5

(Ecrit par Queen Black)

Lucy applaudit Mery pour son entrée a Serpentrads , puis après Hermione Granger , mcgonallagal l'appella de sa voix de corbeau

Mcgonalgal : Lucy Nott

Lucy avanças vers le tabouret en soupirant , déjà ennuiyer de ce qui allait se passer , on lui mit le chapeau , et voie retenti dans son esprit

Chapeau : Ahhhh voici la petite dernière des Nott , je t'aurais mit toute suite a serpentars mais vut ton caractère cette maison ne surviveras pas ...

Lucy : du moment que tu me met pas a Gryffondor...

Chapeau : je crois pas , car tu les truciderais tous , et puis a Serdaigle tu les ridiculisée tous alors ta maison sera...

POUFSOUFFLE !

La table près des Serpentards applaudits , elle se leva de mon siège et partir , puis elle s'assied près d'un garçon qui devait etre en 2ème ou 3ème année , Lucy fit un petite signe a Mery et ENFIN elle put manger

Alors que Lucy dévorée un hamburger , le garçon a cotée d'elle se présentat

?: je suis cédric diggory , et toi ?

Lucy : je suis Lucy Nott

Lucy aprécis Cédric des sa paroles , drôles et emmerdant tout ce qui puvait faire un ami parfait pour elle est Mery ... A la fin du repas , Lucy se diriga vers Mery

Lucy : alors ta rencontrée qui à part mon créiens de frère et Malefoy ?

Mery : personne d'intérssant , je vais rester a mon coin

Lucy : j'ai préparée la potion pour demain midi tu serat prêt ?

Mery:Ouais moi j'ai préparée le sortillège

Lucy : je te rejoindrer a la table de serpentars demain midi

Lucy partir avec Cédric puis elle allat se coucher , vraiment Poudelards s'endormer sans comprend que demain , allait être une journée pour le moins désatreuse ...

(fin du chapitre 5)


	6. Chapter 6

Ce matin là j'avais vraiment envie de voir toute les heures du matin passer à toute vitesse. Penser à ce qui se passera ce midi me fit sourire. Encore à moitié endormie je serre ma peluche lapin dans mes bras qui se prénomme Angie. Bon on peut jouer des tour et être à Serpentard en ayant encore une peluche d'abord ! Je met mon nez dans sa douce fourrure et j'ai juste envie de me rendormir...

**_Il faut que tu aille en cours ! Dépêche toi tu va être en retard_**

Bon apparemment ma conscience a décider de me rappeler à l'ordre. Je grogne en me levant. J'aurais bien voulu dormir encore ! Je sens encore cette présence dans mon esprit qui me dicte d'aller en cours...Faudrait peut être que je parle de ce phénomène avec Lucy...

Après être laver, sécher et habillée , je me dirige tel un zombie vers la grande salle.

**_Mange correctement si tu veux bien grandir ! _**

Bon c'est pas que ça commence à me gaver d'avoir un père sur le dos mais ça me gave ! Même si j'aime pas être petite ! Du coup j'obéis juste pour ME faire plaisir...Je sens l'amusement de la présence et je ne peux m'enpêcher de sourire aussi...Je suis cinglée...

Lucy arrive , me cherche du regard et vient s'asseoir à ma table , c'est vrai quoi ! Pourquoi elle devrait aller à la table des pouffsouffle alors que je suis là ?

Lucy : Salut ma bonne amie ! Comment va tu ?

Mery : 'lut ! Chui pas encore réveillée là...Eprouve de la compassion au lieu de crier dans mes oreilles.

Lucy : Si je devais toujours avoir de la compassion pour toi on en finirait pas !

Mery : Sympa ...

Je retourne dans mon bol de céréales , totalement stone...

Lucy me rappelle d'un discret coup de coude qu'il serait temps de faire notre farce et je retrouve un peu d'énergie et me relève , prononce discrétement le sortilège et tout s'active. Ceux qui on bu du jus de citrouille se voit tous attribués les oreilles et les queue de leur blason...ça donne un truc bizarre pour les Serpentard...

On entend le message que moi et Lucy on a enregistré hier en prenant soin de modifier nos voix :

Poudlard ressemble plus à un zoo comme ça ! Surtout pour le Lion Ron !  
Tu n'a pas tort ! Mais j'aime bien le serpent Draco  
Pendant une semaine cette potion prendra effets  
Les serpents devront manger des souris , les lions coucher avec leurs lionnes , les belettes faire des pet , et les serdaigle pourront voler ( je tient absolument à préciser que ces paroles vienne de Queen Black xp) C'était Calypso et Ariel pour votre plus grand malheur

Les serpentard avaient des yeux jaunes ou vert aux pupilles verticales , des croc , et des écailles sur leur corps. Je m'en sortait pas trop mal , des petit croc , des yeux vert , et des écailles argentées autour de mes yeux. Les gryffondor eux avaient une queue de lion , de la fourrure et des oreilles de lion ça semblait tellement ridicule que je lâcha un rire qui se transforma en sifflement me faisant sursauter...Surtout éviter de pronnoncer des S. Les Pouffsouffles eux avait les oreilles , la queue et le museau d'une bellette et je souris à Lucy , dévoilant mes croc en pensant que ces oreilles lui allait bien...Les serdaigles faisaient vraiment peur à voir...Il avaient les ailes et le bec de leur blason...Effrayant ...

**_Très ingénieux en effet _**

La voix commence à me faire peur c'est pas trop normal d'entendre une voix dans sa tête...Je vais en parler à Lucy là...

Mery : Lucyyyyyyy ! J'entend une voix dans ma tête !

Lucy : Ca m'étonne même pas !

Mery : Mais c'est sérieux ! Elle voit tous ce que je fais et elle fais toujours des commentaires , c'est stressant !

Lucy : C'est ce que tu est en même temps ! Un stresée de la vie !

**_Gentille comme ami ! _**

Mery : Elle vient de re-parler !

Lucy : C'est un peu étrange quand même ! C'est une voix d'homme ? Ou une voix de Femme ?

Mery : D'homme , mais je vois pas le rapport !

Lucy : ça peut pas être ton subconscient si c'est un homme !

Mery : Mais alors c'est quoiiiiii ?!

Lucy : Bon calme toi je vais faire des recherche à la bibliothèque...En attendant supporte !

**_Tu ne peux pas faire obstruction au lien ! _**

Pas que cette voix me fait frémir , mais si ! Je suis foutue !

~Shadows


	7. Chapter 7

(écrit par Queen Black )

Lucy après le petit déjeuner se dirigea vers son cours de potion , Mery s'assied a coté d'elle , Lucy lui indiqua un livre ...

Mery : pourquoi tu veut que je lise un livre ?

Lucy : c'est pas ça que je te demande idiote , il se trouve que j'ai ut le temps de passé a la blibliothèque de ce merdeux ... ce livre répondra a toutes tes questions ...

Mery : c'est vraie ? c'est vraie ? qu'est qu'il dit ...

Lucy : apparament

Hermion : a vous lisez le livre de la spiritualitée ds sorcière ? je l'ai déjà fini

Lucy : ramener pas ta sciences Granger !

Mery : c'est vraie ! qu'est que tu vient nous faire chier dès le matin avec tes conneries de livres ?

Hermione ouvrit les yeux en grand , déjà qu'elle trouver les deux jeunes filles étranges , puisque l'une de balade avec des couteau et l'autre semble se parler tout seule, mis ut la variété de leurs langage , c'est deux jeunes filles avait vu plus de choses qu'elle

Hermione : je pourrais peut être vous aider ?

Lucy : ouais ! si tu veut aider Mery a comprendre pourquoi elle entende des voix et me permet d'avoir la paix , sa me va a moi !

Mery : Dis pas a tut le monde que j'ai des voix dans ma tete sa va paraître bizarre

Hermione éclatat de rire

Lucy : qu'est qu'il y a de drôle ?

Hermione : on vous a déjà dit que vous êtes bizarre ?

Lucy et Mery : tout les jours ma petite

A ce moment la Drago s'approcha , sûrement pour critiquer la pauvre gryffondor quand Mery mit un ingrédient dans sa potion , Lucy plaqua Hermione au sol et drago se prit l'explosion en pleine figure , en plus d'être un serpent , le voici avec des cheveux violet

Rogue : Miss Mery évitée de mettre de la bouse de dragon la prochaine fois

Lucy éclata de rire , et dire que tout sa vient de commençer

(fin du chapitre 7 )


	8. Chapter 8

J'aurais vraiment pas dû me lever ce matin là...Déjà quand j'arrive dans la grande salle , un des jumeaux weaslay dont je ne citerais pas le nom , m'a aspérger d'eau pour me reveiller... J'ai faillit le castrer mais il m'a supplier alors vous comprenez... Ensuite je suis arrivée une demie-heure en retard au cours de potion de rogue ... ROGUE ! Heureusement que je suis à Serpentard parce que j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer ! Et bouquet final , la voix n'arrête pas de ma parler...

J'ai beau dire que ça me plait pas...Quelque part...C'est plutôt cool de se dire que quelqu'un est là pour veiller sur moi ! Sinon je suis devenue amie avec Seamus Finnigan...L'irlandais plutôt sympa. J'avoue qu'il est mega canon !

Deuxième jour qu'on est transformé en animaux et je commencer déjà à m'habituer à mes S sifflant. J'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire le livre que m'a donner Lucy c'est pourquoi en cours de DCFM je le sors et commence à le feuilletter jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur la phrase :  
Si un lien mental se crée entre deux personnes c'est que l'une d'elle est une créature magique et vient de trouver sa compagne.

**_C'est la vérité Mery _**

Non ! Alors là je veux pas !

**_Si tu dit ça , je le prendrais comme un rejet et je mourrais _**

Comment tu peux parler de ta mort aussi facilement ? Je ne veux pas que tu meurs !

La voix rit doucement et je trembla de la tête aux pied en entendant ce rire suave

Et puis comment t'apelle tu ?

**_Je ne peux pas encore te le dire mais promet moi de me faire confiance _**

Je sens que je rougis et qu'il doit le sentir...à travers le lien je ressent sa deception de ne pas pouvoir être avec moi et je rougis encore plus...

Bon je te promet que...J'essayerais...

Bon c'est pas tout ça mais si je vais pas me passer de l'eau sur le visage je vais tomber dans les pommes moi !

**_C'est flatteur !_**

T'étais pas sencé entendre ! C'est ma tête à ce que je sache !

Il rit et moi je me dit que je suis vraiment tombée bien bas !

~Shadows


	9. Chapter 9

(Ecrit par Queen Black)

Lucy était assis dans la grande Salle , elle écrivait sur un parchemin , les prochaine idées pour Halloween , après tout Calypso et Ariel devait montre leurs génialisme , mais surtout , Lucy devait trouver des potins assez intéressent pour paraître dans leurs 1er parution de leur journal , alors Lucy se leva et décida de vagabonder dans l'école pou trouver quelque potin

C'est alors que dans un couloir elle croisat l'Elu seul , qui lui donna un sourit Charmeur

Harry : tu sait que t'est Oreille de Blaireau te va a ravir

Lucy : tu sais qu'i a meilleur technique de drague ?

Harry : allez Lucy je sais que tu ne peut pas me résistée

Lucy : a tu croit sa ?

Lucy leva sa baguette vers Hary

Lucy : wingardium leviosa

Harry se retouva accrcher au plafond

Lucy : et reste la haut pour comprend que je ne tomberais jamais amoureuse de toi

Et alors qu'elle parter Lucy érivit su son carnet de notes

le survivant se prend pour le drageur du sciècle mais il a visuer un peu trop haut cette fois-ci

Lucy ricannat et partir a la recherche d'autres potins

(fin du chapitre 9)


	10. Chapter 10

Tout se passait bien pour moi à Poudlard ! La vie là bas était beaucoup plus intéressante qu'au Japon ! Surtout pour enfreindre le règlement avec Lucy !

Au final j'ai décidée de connaître un peu ce soit disant '' compagnon '' petit à petit je me suis mise à l'apprécier ce garçon dominateur et pourtant sensible. Pourtant il ne me fait toujours pas confiance, il ne veut pas me révéler son identité. Bref aujourd'hui c'est le quatrième jour que l'on est à moitié transformer et je commence un peu a un avoir marre de mes sifflements !

Mery : Le prochain qui m'énerve je le mord !

Ou comment faire peu à des gens normaux qui passait par là...

Je cours dans les couloirs pour éviter de me retrouver encore en retard au cours de DCFM mais comme d'habitude je me retrouve plantée au beau milieu d'un couloir , seule alors que les cours on commencé depuis 20 minutes et je ne peut m'en empêcher je laisse échapper un fou rire , je suis obliger de m'asseoir par terre tellement je rit , j'en ai les larmes aux yeux

**_Au lieu de rire tu devrais peut être aller en cours ! _**

C'est ça le plus drôle ! Je sais même plus ou est la salle de classe ! C'est pas ma faute si le château est trop grand !

Je sens l'exaspération de la voix mais aussi son amusement et il m'indique l'endroit et je me dêpeche de courir pour éviter d'être encore plus enguirlander. J'arrive en classe et dit

Mery : Excuser moi monsieur , mais vous savez j'ai croiser un dernière année qui m'a demander ou était la salle de potion , et comme il est là depuis plus longtemps que moi je lui ai demander pourquoi il ne le savait pas et il m'a répondu qu'il n'y était jamais aller. Du coup je lui ai demande comment on pouvait échapper à cet enfer – parce que vous savez dès que j'essai de faire une potion ça explose – et il m'a dit que son psy l'avait dispensé , du coup je lui demandait qui était son psy et en fait il...

Le professeur comme je m'y attendait à tellement perdu le fil qu'il m'ordonne de m'asseoir et je file à côter de Seamus , toute fière de mon coup. Je vois Lucy pas loin qui me regarde exaspérée et je lui fait un grand sourire genre '' t'a vu chui la meilleure ! ''

Seamus : Joli coup !

Mery : Ouais je sais

On va dire que c'est pas la modestie qui m'étouffe.

Seamus : j'aurais voulu ne pas te le demander maintenant mais je peux plus attendre.

Qu'est ce qu'il va me sortir lui ? Je sens la voix se concentrer sur la conversation aussi

Seamus : Tu voudrais pas sortir avec moi ?

D'un coup je me sens vraiment pas bien...Je sais que c'est théatral mais je sens que je vais m'évanouir...

~Shadows


	11. Chapter 11

(écrit par Queen Black)  
Seamus avait oubliée une chose , c'était de le faire discrètement , tout le monde l'avait entendus ! Mery fixait Lucy avec un air a pleurer , celle-ci lança un grand pet , résultat ? tout le monde du sortir de la classe et ils n'avait pas cours jusqua la fin des cours  
Mery me rejoint en courant  
Mery: Merci , je savais pas quoi lui dire ...  
Moi: pas grave tu est prête ?  
Mery: Prête a quoi ?  
Moi: pendant que toi tu causer avec ton Ame soeurs qui se loge dans ta tête , moi j'ai préparée une nouvelle Blague  
Mery: hein ?  
Moi: tu verras ce soir au banquet , juste une chause , ne boit pas le jus de citrouille en même temps que mangée des nuggets  
Mery: Hein ?  
Lucy disparut au détour d'un couloir laissens une Mery abasourdie  
(au banquet , le soir-meme)  
Chaque élèves buvait avvec ravissement leurs Jus de citrouille , et mangée avec envie les nuggets , Lucy et Mery en fesait de Meme , Pendant tout le Banquet , Mery avait tenter de savoir ce qui se passer ...  
Lucy: disons que ses pas les élèves qui sont visées  
A ce moment la Dumbledor se leva pour parler quand un nuage entoura toute la table des proffeseur de Poudelards , c'est Alors qu'une voit sortir de nulle part  
Ariel : Salut c'est moi Ariel , aujourd'hui je serait la présentatrice de la farces puisque Calypso a quelque problèmes , mais d'abords laissa moi vous présentée Notre défilée de Mod des proffesseur de Poudelrads 2003  
Soudain apparut dumbledore , les autres était toujours invisible pour les élèves , le directeur était habillée d'une robe rose a dentelle , des escarpins rouge et sa barbe était trèssées , tout les élèves resta choquée  
Ariel: Voici Dumblerait , dans une robe vintage , mais j'avoue cela la grossit  
Dumbledore: hein ?  
Dumbledore fut éjecter  
Ariel: au tour de...  
Et pendant une 15 min , on put voir Rogue dans une robe de bal jaune avec du maquillage et des couettes , et aussi mcgonalle , en habits de boy bande  
Mery: lucy tu est ...;  
(rin du chapitre 11)


	12. Chapter 12

Mery : Yeurk ! Lucy ! Je crois que je vais vomir sérieux là !

Bref après cette immense farce , tous les élèves rester choqués à regarder alternativement rogue , Mcgonagall , et Dumbledore.

Moi j'essayais de retourner vainement à mon plat , ne pas penser a un Dumbledore en sting léopard...Ne pas penser à ça !

Mery : Lucy ! C'est monstrueux ! Je vais en faire des cauchemars pendant des mois !

Je repart dans ma chambre trop chamboulée pour pouvoir aller en cours. Une fois devant ma porte la voix se fait entendre

**_Ne sèche pas retourne en cours !_**

Mais je suis vraiment trop mal à cause de Lucy ! J'ai mal au ventreeeeeee !

**_Ne fait pas tes gamineries ça ne marche pas avec moi ! Allez ! _**

Je sens qu'il est amusé mais je vais quand même en cours. Je vais donc encore une fois arrivée en retard et me faire démolir.

Une fois devant la porte j'hésite...Quel mensonge je peux encore sortir moi ?

Le professeur me sourit quand je rentre un air de dire '' tu va souffrir ''

Malheureusement...

Mery : Mon professeur adoré de DCFM je suis encore une fois désolée d'être en retard , cette fois ci il ne m'est rien arrivée de particulier , non pas de rencontre avec d'homme-crapauds , pas non plus de rencontre avec le psycologue , pas de réveil qui ne sonne pas et autre. Non cette fois ci je pense que vous êtes au courant de la farce de Calypso vous étiez à table...Et bien , je me suis senti tellement mal , que j'ai dû aller à l'infirmerie. Vous pourrez vérifier, je suis revenue car votre cours me manquer vraiment !

Tout ça avec un grand sourire. Il me retire quand même cinq point pour serpentard et je me depêche de m'asseoir à côter de Lucy.

Mery : Lucyyyyyy ! J'ai une nouvelle idée ! Mais je peux pas te la dire maintenant ce serait bête...Y'a tous le monde qui nous écoute là...

A la fin du cours ou je n'ai strictement rien écouter , je me retourne vers Lucy et lui dit

Mery : Au fait tu sais que c'est la seizième fois que je vais à l'infirmerie ? Pomfresh va en avoir marre de moi !

Lucy : pourquoi tu me dit ça ?

Mery : Parce que là ça va être le dix-septième ! Je veux pas aller en potions ! J'y vais je t'explique mon idée ce midi ! Je viendrais déjeuner à ta table , à t'aleur !


	13. Chapter 13

(écrit par Queen Black )  
En une petite matinée , Lucy avait réussit a évitée 15 fois les jumeaux Weasley , il en valait de sa survit , meme si le neurones amoureuse n'était pas du tout d'accords , mais lucy décide de laisser cette hormone dans un coin de sa tête et de se concentrée elle avait cours de potion avec les serpentars , et meme si Mery sécher , elle ne le ferat jamais , elle s'assied près d'une certaine Pansy puis elles commençer leurs potion , pendant le cours , un garçon de serpentards s'avançat vers Lucy et lui demanda avec humour  
?: tu est la petite soeurs de Nott  
Moi: il se pourrait bien et toi t'est quoi un extarreste ?  
?: je suis Blaise Zanbini enchantée Lucy-chan  
Moi: moauis  
A évitéer pour lucy , se mecs et l'un des plus grand pervers du monde , après son cours , Lucy se diriga vers la grande salle quand deux bras l'attrapa  
?et?: c'est pas bien de nous évitée  
le cerveaux faillit se déconner mais lucy tiens bon ..  
Lucy: qu'est que vous me voulez Fred ? George ?  
Fred: la prochaine fois que Ariel ou Calyspso font une blague n'oulie pas de nous le faire s'avoir  
Fred lui fit un bisous sur la joue , et la lucy s'évanouir , c'est bon t'est déjà au paradis ?  
(fin du chapitre 13)


	14. Chapter 14

Vous voulez savoir pourquoi moi Mery Megure , amie de Lucy Nott et célèbre farceuse court dans les couloirs ? Assurément je vais vous le dire. Je me rendais tranquillement à l'infirmerie. Je n'ai pas besoin de cours de potions de toute manière j'y suis douée naturellement. Bref. Les couloirs étaient tranquilles , et je discutait avec ma voix sur la route, quand j'entendis des bruit de pas. Pas trop inquiété je continua mon chemin, jusqu'a ce que je retrouve Seamus devant moi l'air essouflé.

Voilà comment moi Mery Megure je me retrouve plantée en plein milieu d'un couloir, et pour une fois , ne sachant plus quoi dire.

Seamus : Ecoute Mery J'aimerais bien avoir une réponse à ce que je t'ai demandé l'autre fois.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse et décida d'opter pour la solution la plus facile selon moi.

Mery : Je t'explique Seamus , je suis une fille qui n'aime pas particulièrement les gens tu vois ? Je me ballade seulement avec Lucy et elle ne lache pas ses couteaux...En plus je ne te vois pas sortir avec quelqu'un de mentalement dérangée...J'entend des voix tu sais ? Dans ma tête...

J'achève ma diatribe avec un sourire effrayant et je vois bien, que Seamus a ENFIN abandonné tout espoir de sortir avec moi.

**_C'est pas trop tôt ! _**

Et c'est pas le moment surtout ! Chut !

Il part en courant et je continue mon chemin toute contente. L'infirmière me réprimande encore mais je joue tellement bien la comédie , qu'elle m'autorise à aller occuper un lit.

Je sais bien qu'on n'a pas le droit à ce genre de gadget à Poudlard , mais Lucy qui me connait bien , pourra vous assurer que je ne peut pas me passer de mes jeux vidéo...

C'est pourquoi alors que je suis enfin au calme , loin des potions bouillonantes et fumantes , je sors ma nintendo ds et commence à jouer à dragon quest...Plus grave que moi ça n'existe pas...

Je met mon jeu en veille quelque seconde avant que je n'oubli, et rédige une lettre à Lucy lui expliquant qu'il ne faudra absolument pas qu'elle boive de jus de citrouille ce soir. Sinon...ce sera à ces risque et périls...J'envoie Cox ma chouette lui portait le message alors que je sais parfaitement qu'elle est encore en cours et je me rallonge en reprenant ma ds avec un soupir de bien être.


	15. Chapter 15

(écrit par Queen Black)  
Après 20 min ou Lucy était restée déconner , elle se leva enfin , et s'est la qu'elle croisa un Seamus mort de trouille , il croisat son regards et la ...  
Seamus: HAAAAAAA UNE FOLLE !  
Mais oui ! il a fumée quoi ce lui la ? on t'a jamais appris a etre polit et a dire boujour plutot que de criée comme un tarée ? Et notre Lucy elle en pense quoi de ce manque de politesse ?  
Euh ... attend Lucy repose ce couteau tout suite... bon je sais que tu m'entends pas mais un meurtre a tes 11 ans c'est pas prévue dans mon scénario , la t'est sensée clachée Seamus et te barrer a la grande Salle , POSE CE COUTEAU TOUT SUITE !  
Lucy: on peut savoir pourquoi tu crie comme sa Seamus ?  
Euh c'est quoi ce sourire sadique ? c'est a cause de fred que t'est comme sa ? Tu fais quoi la ? Pose ce couteau tout suite , mais pourquoi tu le plante près de la tête de ce pauvre gamin , il t" a rien fait ...  
Lucy : tu sais ce serait vraiment dommage que je te découpe cette oreille non ?  
Seamus: oui-oui ! 0_0  
Lucy: alors disparait de ma vue  
Seamus partir en courant ...  
Que quelqu'un peu m'apporter des calmant , ce personnage va me rende barjot ! QUI A DIT QUE JE L'ETAIT DEJA ?  
Mais ... c'est pas dans le scénario sa ? mais qu'est ce qu'il fout la Severus ?  
Lucy: professeur ...  
Severus : Miss lucy ...  
Mais ... QUE ? ON PEUT M'EXPLIQUER POURQUOI MON PERSONNAGE ROULE DES PELLES A SON PROF DE POTION ? SORA ! ( ce personnage et sur le blogs de Queen Black) REND MOI TOUT SUITE LE VRAIE SCRIPT !  
(quelque minutes plus tards après que Queen Black et reprit le véritable script)  
Dsl pour ce qui c'est passer , donc reprennent au passage ou Lucy va claché Seamus  
Lucy: tu vas bien Seamus ? ^^  
Seamus: toi et Mery vous etes tarée ! 0_0  
Lucy: on est courant merci ^^  
Lucy planta Seamaus sous le choque et partir s'assoir près de Cédric et commença a boire son jus de citrouille ...  
(fin du chapitre 15)


	16. Chapter 16

Je sortis de l'infirmerie , ma ds dans mon sac. Bon midi...Je me dépêche de me rendre à la grande salle et je remarque que tout le monde a déjà commencer son repas.

Je m'assoie à la table des Pouffsoufles à côter de Lucy.

Mery : T'a pas bu de jus de citrouille j'espère ?

Lucy : Si ! Pourquoi ?

Je soupire d'éxaspération contre ma chouette qui décidement ne sais pas apporter correctement une lettre et qui a encore dû se prendre un carreau.

Mery : Tant pis pour toi ! Je t'avais prévenue !

J'enclenche le sort silencieusement de sorte que personne ne me remarque et je vois les jumeaux weasley me sourire semblant attendre quelque chose. Je les fixe curieusement qu'est ce qu'il on encore ceux là ?

Mon sort commence par la table des Gryffondors , il se lèvent tous et se mettent sur la table en chantant en cœur '' c'est la danse des canard '' avec la danse qui va avec. Je m'esclaffe comme tous ceux qui n'on pas bu de jus de citrouille a la table des Gryffondors. Puis c'est au tout des Serdaigles  
qui eux entament eux la chanson '' Ta meilleure amie '' en faisant des petit geste féminins. J'arrive plus à m'arrêter et j'ai les larmes aux yeux.

Vient ensuite le tour des Pouffsouflles et je regarde Lucy d'un air désolés sachant que Fred est en train de la regarder cette fois ci c'est '' voulez vous coucher avec moi ? '' J'essaye de contenir mon hilarité parce que je vois que Lucy me fusille du regard...Certains Serpentard essayent de s'enfuir par la porte mais elle est fermée d'un sort de mon cru c'est alors que tous les Serpentard commencent à chanter et danser '' oppa gangnam style ''

Je suis écroulée sur ma table et je regarde d'un œil larmoyant les professeur se lever et chanter '' Laisser moi danser '' en se dandinant...

Ceux qui n'on pas bu de jus de citrouille comme moi , sont mort de rire sur leurs tables. C'est vrai...J'ai bien réussi mon coup...


	17. Chapter 17

(Ecrit par Queen Black)

Poudelard avait survécut a beaucoup de choses , a des attaques de mangemort , au marauder mais se que n'avait pas prévut poudelards c'est de survévirt a Une Lucy encore colère avec un aura a faire palir Voldemort qui recherche Mery...

Les élèves c'étair tous cachée des qu'il la voiyait passer , Mery sembler si introuvable que Dumbledor decida de faire une chasse a la mery pour trouver l'objet de la colère de Lucy ...

Lucy: MERY RAMENER TES FESSES TOUT SUITE ! SINON JE TRUCIDER TON LIVRE PREFERAIS ? JE DECHIRE ANGIE !

Mery : PAS ANGIE !

on put voir Une Mery passant en courant avec une furie a ses trousses ,  
furie qui va vite se calmer vut la suite du script

Mery vut un espoir et se cachat derrière les jumeaux Weasley

Fred: Mery ? 0_0

Mery: cachez-moi , elle va me tuer !

George: mais qui ? 0_0

La réponse apparut , Lucy brandissait ces couteaux arrivat devant eux mais quand elle vut les deux jumeaux elle se calma immédiatement et fred s'approchat d'elle

Fred: j'accepter volontée ta propostion que tu a chantée Hiers ^^

Lucy passat par toute les couleurs possible , puis se cassa en courant , Mery remerçie ses sauver , et decida d'évitée Lucy jusque au bouquet de Haloween

(fin du chapitre 17)


	18. Chapter 18

Une semaine ! Une semaine que Lucy essaye de se venger sur moi et que je lui échappe toujours. Un semaine d'enfer ! En plus ce soir c'est le bal d'Halloween...Je vais pas pouvoir me cacher...Elle va me trucider...Je suis sûre qu'elle va se venger par une autre farce...Je m'en fiche je réussirais à déjouer ses plans ! HAHAHAHA !

Okay je vais éviter de parler à voix haute je fait fuir les gens là...

En plus je lui avait envoyer un message ! C'est pas ma faute si ma chouette est débile ! Elle à faillit toucher à ma Angie...

Je regarde la lapine rose que je prend avec moi depuis qu'elle a essayer de l'égorger

Mery : Ma pauvre petite Angie , elle a faillit te faire du mal n'est ce pas ? Mhoooooo ! T'est trop mignogneeee !

Les quelques élèves qui passaient par là on changer de chemin...Etrange !

Bref aujourd'hui on est Samedi. Demain c'est le banquet d'Halloween je sors un peu à pré-au-lard pour éviter Lucy et pendant toute l'après-midi je flâne dans les boutiques avec Angie dans les bras , oui les passants me croit folle. Je suis obligée de passer dans un magasin de fringues ou je dépense tout mon argent...Je suis pas rester longtemps dans cet enfer croyer moi !

Je rentre à poudlard ma Angie dans les bras et mes sac contenant mes achats flottant derrière moi.

Lucy : Meryyyyyyyy !

Je regarde derrière moi. Vous avez déjà eu cette sensation d'être un animal coincé par un prédateur ? C'est ce que je ressens. Je ferait mieux de courir...

Mery : Salut Lucy ! Ça fait un bail ! Mais tu vois j'ai des trucs urgents à faire alors...Bye !

Et sur cette magnifique salutation je m'enfuis en courant


	19. Chapter 19

(Ecrit par Queen Black)

Lucy et Mery s'était remit ensemble , avec la promesse de Mery de ne plus faire Lucy victime de leurs farces ... Mery s'était assis avec Lucy a la table des Poussoufle pour le Banquet d'Haloween , Cédric sembler etre apprécier de Mery qui le trouver drôle , et pendant le repas , Lucy donna un coude a Mery

Mery: quoi ?  
Lucy: tu sens pas une odeur ?

Mery: Lucy tes oreille de chat , elles commençe a sortire 0_0

Lucy: merde ...

ATTENDEZ DEUX MINUTES ... DES OREILLE DE CHATS ? ah je suis conne , Lucy est a moitée chat moitiée humaine a cause d'un sort qu'elle c'est jeter quand elle avait 6 ans , d'habitude elle arrive a cacher ses oreille mais quand elle sent qu'il y a un danger pas loin ses oreille , sa qeue aparait et ses yeux se transforme

Mery: c'est quoi qui s'approche ?

Lucy: c'est ...

La lumière s'éteinga et le professeur Quirrell apparut en criant un troll dans les cachot puis s'évanouir , Mery et lucy était dans un couloir quand ...

Ron: ou est Hermione ?

Harry: dans les toilettes !

Ron: on devrait aller la cherche ?

Harry et Ron: non !

Lucy: mais qu'elle con !

Mery: on y va , euh ... lucy ?

Lucy: ok , ok je sort mes oreille , ma queue et mes yeux

Un queue blanche , des oreille blanche et des yeux rouge apparut sur Lucy  
Mery: ou est le troll ?

Lucy: euh on va devoir courir , il se dirige vers les toilettes des filles

Lucy et Mery arrivée au toilette des filles , Hermione Granger était sous les lavabos , et le troll allait attaquer quand Lucy tira un couteau de sa poche et le lança vers le troll , du sang coula de sa hanche et il se tourna vers Mery et Lucy

Mery: Combien de temps tu peut le retenir Lucy ?

Lucy: environ 1 min

Mery: sa suffisant pour que je lui lançe un sort de mon invention

Lucy: ok

Lucy bondit et s'ataque physiquement au troll avec ses griffes de chat , pendant ce temps Mery lança son sort et le troll moururt la tête explosée , Hermione fixait Lucy avec peur

Lucy: quoi ?

Mery: euh ... lucy ta transformation avant que les profs débarquent

Lucy: ah oui ...

pendant que Lucy de se détransformée , et retrouvée son aspect normale , Mery effacée se passage dans la tête d'Hermione et les profs apparut dans la tête de Lucy et mery une seule pensée

Et c'est partir pour les emmerdes

(fin du chapitre 19 )


	20. Chapter 20

Noël approchait à grand pas. Bon c'est sûr je sais déjà ce que je veux pour noël. Comme tout les petit n'enfants à l'approche de cette fête !

Une PS3 !

Non je rigole pas ! Bref de toute manière on a quartier libre pour pouvoir faire nos achats et après , Dumby à organniser un tournoi de bataille de boules de neige ! Cool hein ? On a un directeur un peu timbré certes ! Mais pas bête !

Emmitouflée comme un bonhomme de neige, ce qui ne me plait pas mais ce que ma voix m'oblige à faire.

**_Encore une fois t'est toute mignonne comme ça !_**

Je rougis encore et me demande quand est ce que je serais moins timide avec celui que je connais depuis maintenant des mois. C'est vrai ! Quand il s'agit de faire des farces ça va tout seuls mais alors pour draguer...

**_Pas besoin de me draguer je suis déjà à toi _**

Rhaaaa ! Arrete ces trucs culculs ça me gêne encore plus !

Arrivée à pré-au-lard je me dirige tout de suite vers la seule bijouterie du coin, je flâna ainsi pendant quelques heures jusqu'a ce que je trouve THE cadeau !

Un colier ornée d'un rubis ce qui s'accorderais avec les yeux naturels de Lucy. Il coûtait un peu cher mais il était tellement parfait que je n'hésita pas à l'acheter. Sur le chemin de la caisse je trouva un bracelet en argent ornée d'un loup hurlant à la lune. Le bijou était en double , pour des conjoints donc, et la lune changeait de couleur en fonction de l'humeur de propriétaire. Je les pris aussi et alla payer le tout en caisse.

Une fois rentrer à Poudlard, la bataille de neige avait déjà commencer , je pris juste le temps de ranger mes affaires avant de me jeter dans la mélée comme une gamine

Mery : YATAAAAAAA ! Me voilà !

Après une demie-heure de jeu , un nuage de fumée apparut , dévoilant une grosse machine qui se mit en route et qui commença à tirer des boules de neiges sur tout le monde.

Lucy et Moi étions cacher derrière une tranchée de neige. On rigolait comme des cinglées. C'est cool la vie !


	21. Chapter 21

(Ecrit par Queen Black)

Lucy revenait de faire ses courses a prè-aude-lards ou je ne sais quoi ...

Et comme elle est Mery restée pour Noël , elle savait decider de se donner des cadeaux , le cadeau de Mery était la derniers Nitendo en data avec 10 jeux , celui de cédric était un équipement de nettoyage de Blais , pour les jumeaux Weasley des gants assortir ...

Au détour d'un couloir , elle croisa Fred , elle supplia le ciel de ne pas la faire rougir

fred: je me demande tu aime quoi au juste comme fringues ?

Moi: victorien ou gothique

Fred ; ok merci

Lucy regarde interloquée Fred partir , puis après la soirée de NoËl , Lucy entendus une conversation sur Rogue

Harry: ouais c'est lui qui veut voler la pierre phisolofage

Ron: on va le tuer

Hermione: les garçon ...

Lucy trouva très intéressents , et decida d'en parlée a Lucy et alors qu'elle se diriga vers sa chambre , elle y trouva un paquet , elle le dballa , dedans un magnifique robe rouge victorien

Lucy: mais qui ? 0_0

Le donneur resta anonyme , c'est a ce moment la que Mery débarqua , elle connaisser le mot de passe , Lucy réussit a lui cachais la robe a temps

Mery: qu'est qui se passe ?

Lucy: tu devinerais jamais se que cache le vieux fou qui nous sert de directeur

Mery: non mais dit tj

Lucy: la pierre phisolofage

Mery: cool... mais on s'en fout

Lucy: ouais potty et sa bande se dermerde tout seule , j'ai une nouvelle blague a te proproser

Et les filles commençere a parler de leurs nouvelle farçes et de la parution de leurs journée , jusque au point d'oublier que Rogue était menacée de mort par des gosses de 11 ans

( fin du chapitre 21 )


	22. Chapter 22

Quand je dis que j'ai pas de chance, c'est que j'ai vraiment pas de chance...déjà ce matin, pas totalement réveillée, il a fallut que je me prenne un mur devant toute la grande salle. Qui sait maintenant que le matin je suis pire qu'un zombie. C'est pourquoi chaque matin je suis obligée de faire trèèèès attention car certains petits malins se sont mis à faire des blagues à mon insu. Ensuite a je sortais au parc, parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est dimanche et que le dimanche c'est la journée de ma voix. Il faut bien que je réserve une journée pour lui et moi ! Je suis tellement occupée ! Donc une fois au parc, je me suis retrouvée comme une imbécile, trempée.

Des satanés gamins se sont amusés à me jeter le sort aguamenti. Du coup je pense que je peux affirmer vivre une journée affreuse. Je me dirige donc vers la bande de badaud qui rient encore de leur bétises. Et je dois vraiment paraître furieuse car quand j'arrive devant eux, chacun se tait.

Mery : J'espère que vous êtes heureux ! Parce que si vous me refaites une chose comme ça, je m'assure de vous arracher la peau en veillant à ce que vous rester en vie...

Toujours pas de réaction...

Tu sais ce qu'il on toi ?

**_C'est évident Mery !_**

Pourquoi ? Ils sont débiles avec leurs regards eux ! Serieux ça stresse !

**_Tu porte une chemise _**

Oui et alors ?

**_Blanche la chemise _**

Aaaah ! Fallait le dire plus tôt !

Je sens l'amusement de ma voix à cette réponse , mais aussi sa contrariété, quelqu'un regarde SA proie.

Je rougis et je retourne au bord du lac en insultant une dernière fois les trois garçons qui me fixent encore.

Une fois rallongée je pense subitement à un truc que j'ai jamais oser lui demander et je prend mon courage deux mains avant de demander :

Au fait quand tu dit que tu vois à travers mes yeux...Tu vois...Tout le temps ?

**_Par exemple ? _**

Je sens à travers le lien qu'il le sait très bien mais qu'il le fait exprès pour me gêner...

Genre...La douche ?

**_Non _**

Je soupire de soulagement et il reprend

**_A moins que je le veuille _**

Tu... Le fera pas dit ?

Je sens qu'il doit rire en ce moment même, il ne me répond pas et je réplique juste une chose :

C'est pas drôle...

Franchement quand je parle avec lui, j'ai plus beaucoup de répartis...

Le soir, comme c'est le soir de noël , je rentre vite, et profite d'un moment d'abscence de Lucy pour lui déposer son cadeau sur son lit, un pouffsoufle a bien voulu me faire passer , un collier orner d'un  
rubis. Une fois sur mon lit, dans le dortoir des serpentards je ferme les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquins. Et contacte avec tristesse ma voix.

Dit...Quand est ce qu'on se verra ?

**_Je te l'ai déjà dit lors de ta troisième ou quatrième année ça dépendra_**

De quoi ?

**_Si tu est prête pour le lien et l'accouplement _**

Je suis aussi rouge qu'une tomate et je sens qu'il est amusé

Mais...Je devrais attendre tant de temps avant de te rencontrer vraiment ?

Il doit sentir que je suis déçue car il retorque

**_C'est pour ton bien _**

Alors en attendant, comme je n'ai ni adresse ni nom je range mon cadeau sous mon lit. Trois ans...ça va être long...


	23. Chapter 23

(Ecrit par Queen Black)  
Neville avait peut être fait la pire erreur de sa vie en demandent de l'aide A Lucy et Mery.  
Secretement dans Poudelards , on les appellée les folles , et pour avoir vu une lucy en colère , il s'avait de quoi elle était capable , surtout que c'était les meilleurs élèves de leurs année , a part Mery en Potion...  
Lucy: tu peut reposer ta question ? 0_0  
Neville: je veux que vous sauver Harry , Ron et Hermione qui viennent de se mettre dans les emmerde  
Pour Lucy et Mery c'était une suprise, elle était transquiellement dans leurs salle commune , Lucy était entrain de remerçier Mery pour son cadeaux quand neville avait débarquer , et il leurs demander de sauver leurs enemie , la bonne blague !  
Lucy: tu nous demande de sauver Potty et Bellete car ils on entrainer Hermione avec eux ?  
Neville: oui ...  
Mery: JAMAIS JE NE ...  
Elle fut couper par la main de Lucy , et les deux discutat a part  
Lucy: réflechit Baka , il devrat faire quelque chose pour nous , en changer d'avoir sauver les imbéciles non ?  
Mery: oui mais je vois pas quoi lui demander comme service  
Lucy la fixat exapéret  
Mery: Quoi ?  
Lucy: e truc pour l'année derniers ...  
Mery: mais oui ^^  
les deux filles se diriga vers Neville  
Lucy: après un moment de réflexion on a decder de le faire , mais s'est a cherge de revanche est ce clair ?  
Neville: oui  
Neville regarda les filles sortir , il fixat en permier Lucy , ses longs cheveux turquoise , n'éatait pas attachée en qeue mais en couette , Mery elle avait l'achée , et quand Neville se rendit compte de se qu'il était entrain de faire , il s'arrète tout suite ...  
Lucy et Mery s'aventura jusqu'a la porte qui mener au chiens a troit têtes  
(2 minutes plus tards)  
Il semblerais que le chiens se soit réveillée et depuis 2 min Lucy et Mery évite les coups de pattes et de crocs , le chiens envoya sa pattes qui déchirat la jupe daim tout juste achetée de Lucy ...  
ATTENDEZ IL A FAIT QUOI ? LA JUPE DE LUCY ? OH MERDE! PAIX A TON AME LE CHIEN !  
Una aura noirs commença a apparaite en Lucy , mery recula en fixant la jupe avec peur , ce qui allait se passer allait être terrible  
Lucy: ma jupe...ma précieuse jupe... qui m'a coutée cher... très cher...et toi...toi...tu l'a déchirée... par un coups de pattes ?  
Elle se mit a rire , sa main cachait son visage mais d'un coup , elle enleva sa mains , ses yeux turquoise était devenus rouge , ses oreilles et sa queue était sortir , elle claqua ses doight  
Lucy: tu va mourir pour ton afront ^^  
elle s'apprichat du chien qui reculait  
(quelque minustes plus tards)  
Mery: t'y est allée quand fort  
Lucy: il n'a ut que ce qu'il mérite , tiens t'entend pas du bruit ?  
(fin du chapitre 23)


	24. Chapter 24

Effectivement, un bruissement se faisait sans cesse entendre. Mery descendit les escaliers Lucy la suivant. Un grondement sourd se fit entendre quand elles arrivèrent dans la pièce, et Mery remarqua que sur l'immense échequier qui se présentait devant elle, les pièces revenaient à leur point de départ, comme si quelqu'un les avait déplacés auparavant.

Mery s'avança devinant facilement la suite des évenements. Elle prit place sur le cavalier le plus proche.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Lucy et lui dit :

Mery : Au fait tu sais que je suis super douée aux échecs ? va dans la salle suivante. Si je reste ici, tu pourra passer.

Elle n'attendit pas plus et commença la partie.

Lucy hésita encore un peu avant de contourner le plateau et de pénétrer dans la salle suivante. Là des milliers de clés voletaient dans la pièce d'au moins cinq mètres de haut...Elle aurait peut être dû s'investir plus durant les cours de vol...


	25. Chapter 25

(Ecrit par Queen Black)

Des centaines de clées volait autour de Lucy , une seule avait une clée cassé , Lucy la prit et courat et réussit a ouvrir la porte , La salle qui se tenait devant elle était bizarre , un miroir se tenez devant elle , le prof Quirrell qui tenez Harry par les cheveux aussi était la

Quirrell: Alors c'est sa le survivant ?

Lucy fut prise de secouse , elle tortilla puis lacha son rire

Quirrell: Qui est la ?

A ce moment la Mery arrivat enfin , et les deux filles s'approchat du profs , en parlant entre elles

Lucy: sa était l'échequier ?

Mery: ouais ! et les clée ?

Lucy: un jeux d'enfants mais regarde ^^

Mery regarda la scène est éclatat de rire

Harry: fuiyez les filles !

Lucy sortir sa baguette et en fixant Harry dit

Lucy: stupéfix ! va dormir un peu !

Quirrell: que voulait vous ?

Mery et Lucy: Nous ? Un combats

Lucy fit apparaitre ses oreilles , et le combats s'enchainat , Mery murmura a Lucy de trouver la pierre pendant qu'elle distraiter le profs , Lucy s'approchat du miroir , elle l'avait déjà vut , quand elle se vut dedans , elle se figat , un garçons au cheveux bleu marine se tenez a coté d'elle , mais il ne pouvait pas être la ...

Lucy: Le miroir du Riséd0_0

Il suffit a Lucy de quelque minutes pour avoir la pierre dans la main

Mery: bien jouer ...

Elle remarqua que Lucy ne sembler pas bien , elle stupéfix Quirrell est s'approchat de Lucy

Mery: sa va ?

Lucy: ne regarde pas le Miroir , il montre se qu'on veut revoir a tout prix ou se qu'on veut

Mery devient blanche a son tour

Lucy: nous devons partir avant que les profs débarque

Lucy s'approchat de Harry est le déstupéfixa , il s'était évanoue sur le coups , elle posa la pierre dans sa main et avec un sort de son invention lui fit croit que c'était lui qui avait battue Quirrell , elle fit du même du profs et Mery et Elle partir en courant , Lucy rentra dans osn dortoire seule et désorintée , elle devait oubliée cette image , il était mort ...

(fin du chapitre 25)


	26. Chapter 26

Quand toutes deux elles sortirent de la pièce elles se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Dumby chou...Hem...Dumbldore

Situation alors très hilarante, Mery se retrouvait prise au piège entre un regard de duel. Lucy gagna alors qu'Albus détournait le regard.

Albus : Bien mesdemoiselles, suivez moi dans mon bureau.

Bon grès mal grès Lucy et Mery suivirent le vieillard...Le grand et respecté Dumbldore.

Comment en étaient-elles arrivées là ?

C'et ce que pensais Mery alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux attablés devant une petite table basse dans le bureau du grand directeur Albus Dumbldore. Après que Lucy est gentiment refusé des bonbons aux citron ( Si tant est que l'on peut appeler gentillesse le fait de balancer à la figure du vieil homme son bol de bonbons ) Et avec chacune une tasse de thé fumante.

Albus ; Bien je ne vais pas tourner autour du chaudron. Je sais que vous avez tué Voldemort. Je veux que tout le monde croit qu'Harry l'ait tué. Je veux que personne ne sache que l'élu soit un incapable , sinon je devrait vous renvoyez.

Lucy : NON MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PREND GROS CON ? SANS NOUS TON ELU SERAIT DEJA MORT DANS UN COIN !

Lucy sortit alors en claquant la porte. Laissant Mery toutes seule avec le directeur. Un gros silence s'installa alors. Et la seule chose que Mery trouva à dire alors qu'ellle n'avait pas touché à sa tasse fut :

Mery : Excellent thé !

Dans le dortoir des Serpentards quelques minutes plus tard, Mery était encore agacée , sa voix riait toujours.

**_La seul chose que tu as trouver à lui dire c'est excellent ce thé ! Je vais pas m'en remettre ! _**

Rhooo ! T'avais qu'à m'aider aussi !

**_Au fait pourquoi es tu assise sur un canapé que tu as apparemment achetée dans un magasin moldu, une glacière à tes pieds un t-shirt " I love Hanna Montanna " sur le dos et jouant à Call Of Duty c'est le nom exact ?_**

Parce que j'aime ce fauteuil, et que je l'emmène toujours avec moi bien qu'il soit très vieux , Que ce t-shirt m'a était offert par Lucy que j'aime ce jeu, et qu'enfin , j'aime avoir dans ma glacière le glaçons à peine fondus avec exactement six bières fraiches dedans.

Sur ce après cette petite explication, elle retourna à son jeu vidéo.

_**On t'as déjà dit que tu es une fille vraiment bizarre ? **_

Tu t'en rend compte seulement maintenant ? Je suis la fille la plus bizarre au monde !

Elle sentit que la voix souriait.

**_Je t'aime._**

Mery en lâcha sa manette et lui demanda circonspecte :

à que quoi ?

_**Remarque très intelligente miss ! Je t'aime**_

Je ne peux pas...Je ne te connait même pas !

**_Je comprend je te laisse_**.

Naon ! Je...Moi aussi...

Le lendemain matin Mery se reveilla avec des oreilles et une queue de loup, pourquoi ? Elle ne chercha pas la réponse et partit directement dans la grande salle, sans penser à sa tenue.

Ce qu'elle aurait dû faire pourtant, parce qu'elle se retrouva en chemise et boxer devant toutes la grande salle avec sa queue bougeant dans tout les sens et ses oreilles collés sur son crâne. Elle regarda Lucy un air tout triste sur son visage lui demandant silencieusement de l'aider. Lucy poussa un soupir fataliste et se leva.


	27. Chapter 27

(Ecrit par Queen Black)

Lucy soupirat , elle enleva son manteau et le passa a Mery , puis elle lui fit signe , elle sortir de la grand salle puis Lucy lui montra le livre qu'elle avait déjà donner a Mery

Mery: C'est le livre que tu m'a fait lire non ?

Lucy: Ouais et a se que je vois tu ne l'a pas lu jusque au bout

Mery: Et bien , comme j'avais trouvée ce que je voulait je voyait pas l'utilitée de lire le reste

Lucy: Et bien si tu avait lu le reste tu saurais que il ne faut pas dire ''Je t'aime'' a n'importe qui

Mery: Comment tu sait que j'ai dit ''je t'aime a la voix dans ma tête ?

Lucy: Ce bouquin m'a appris que si tu dis je t'aime a la créature magique que tu est réliez , tu fais un serment de fidélitée et vut les oreille de loup , ta crature magique est un loup-garou

Mery: QUOI ?

Mery: C'est trop cool

Lucy: Je dois y allait

Lucy traversa plusieurs quand elle tomba sur Fred elle le reconnut , elle voulut le saluat quand elle s'arreta , Fred s'était baisser vers une fille c'était Angélina , il l'embrasser tendrement , Lucy ouvrir les yeux en grand et commença a reculée , doucement quand elle se cogna a quelqu'un qui sembler être Drago l'ami de son frère , il fronçat les sourcil en voyant la scène et en voyant Lucy , une idées traversa sa petite tête ...  
Fred avait arreter d'embrasser et regarder dans l'heure direction intriguée , Drago prit le menton de Lucy

HORS DE QUESTION QU'IL FASSE SA ?

tans pis ... Il embrassa Lucy , celle-ci resta sous le choque ...

et l'année n'est presque pas fini -_-

(Fin du chapitre 27)


	28. Chapter 28

Les vacances...Tout Poudlard était en effervescence. Mery et Lucy devaient retourner toutes deux au japon, dans leurs pays natal. Le jour J le train enfin arrivée à destination, Mery était très trèèèèès fatiguée.

Sa tête reposait désormais sur l'épaule de Lucy qui essayait tant bien que mal de repousser cette chose bavante de son épaule. En vain. Mery était accrochée à elle comme un ronflack cornu.

Pour enfin la reveiller sa très tendre et douce amie, la jeta sans menagement sur le sol ce qui enfin eu l'effet escompté.

Mery : L'est quelle heure ?

Lucy : dix-sept heures crétine. On est déjà arrivées.

Mery se releva surprise

Mery : Déjà ?

Elle étouffa ensuite un baillement, ses oreilles couchés sur son crâne, sa queue remuant faiblement. Effectivement retourner dans le monde moldu avec ses attributs pouvait poser quelques légers problèmes. Alors elle avait poser un glamour qui les dissimulés aux yeux des humains.

Elle entendit avec un certain amusement sa voix grogner au rappel de son appartenance à son dominant, qui étaient cachés.

Car sa voix considérait qu'elle était SA louve. Bien ça ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment.

Lucy : Bon je rentre chez moi défaire mes valises on se retrouve demain au centre commercial d'accord ?

Mery : Ouais ! à d'main !

Elle partit sur un " Chuis crevée moi ! "

Le lendemain matin après avoir hésité longuement sur la jupe noire ou bleu ciel, Mery partit enfin retrouver Lucy avec dix minutes de retard.

Mery : Désolée ! C'est bon on peux y aller ! On va pas perdre plus de temps tout de même !

La contrariété de Lucy se répandait telle une aura noire, elle l'avait fait attendre dix minutes sous le soleil d'été et lui reprochait de perdre son temps ? Que dieu est pitié d'elle !

Mery : Bas quoi ?

Lucy pouvait voir ses oreilles se pencher sur le côter alors qu'elle la regardait avec intérêt.

Lucy : Non rien, grouille !

Elle passèrent ainsi la journée à s'amuser, à allez faire les boutiques pour le plus grand malheur de Mery...

Le soir, une fois Lucy rentrée chez elle, Mery elle tomba en rentrant sur sa mère. Cette dernière la fixait étrangement. Elle devrait être habituée pourtant !

Mais voir sa fille avec des oreilles de mickey sur la tête, Un foulard jaune vif enroué autour d'elle comme une robe, une barette représentant un lapin rose dans les cheveux et du vernis bleu ciel, ça peu perturber...

**_Quoi qu'en dise ta mère tu es magnifique _**

La seule penser qu'eut sa mère en la voyant était que Lucy avait bien du courage...


	29. Chapter 29

(Ecris par Queen Black)

Il fesait un magnifique soleil dans cette journée du 31 aôut , dans le château des Nott au japon , les serventes , baisser les yeux en voyons leur '' maitresse'' descendre de sa chambre ...

Mais pour l'instant Lucy Nott ressembler plus a un zombie , elle avait passer toute les vacances a réflechir sur sa situation amoureuse , Mery lui avait dit de ne pas sans faire , sauf qu'elle était mal placée pour dire ça ...

Donc c'est dans le vide totale que Lucy vu son hiboux arriver avec la lettre de Poudelard

Lucy : Quoi ? c'est déjà la fin des vacances ?  
Et vous appellez sa une héroine ?  
Moi j'appellerais plutot ''ça'' une gaine de 12 ans qui fumée un peu trop ...

Mais tout le monde s'en fiche de ce que je dit ...

Donc Lucy vut arrivée Mery en courant , elle ne semble pas être changée ...

Mery : Lucy ! C'est la rentrée ! Waish ! Une année et je vois ma voix ! T'a vu le jeu de mot ? Hum...t'a pas l'air bien...

Lucy : Tu croit ?

Mery: Hum...C'est pas trop grave...Non ? Okay...Moi non plus j'y crois pas...

Lucy : C'est cette situation , elle ressemble a un espèce triangle et j'aime pas ça ...

Mery : Bon d'accord Fred aime Angelina Draco t'aime et tu aime Fred mais bon...ça peut s'arranger...

Cette gamine se rend compte qu'elle vient d'enonçer le couteu dans la plaie ?

Apparament non !

Mery : Let' go to de chemin de traverse !

Et c'est dans la joie et l'ironie pure que Mery et Lucy partir pour le chemin de traverse ...

Si je vous dit que elle vont rencontrée des ges sympathique vous me croyer ?

(Fin du chapitre 1 )


	30. Chapter 30

Le chemin de traverse...Joyeux chemin de nombreuses boutiques. Mery se retrouva donc avec Lucy coiffée d'une perruque rose avec une belle robe jaune canari et de chaussures noires. Le tout ornée d'un petit ruban dans ses cheveux avec écrit dessus " I Love Ma voix " Evidemment seule sa voix, Mery et Lucy pouvait comprendre...

Lucy elle comme à son habitude ne cherchait plus à comprendre sa meilleure amie et subissait ses humeurs.

Mery : Bon Lucy ! Il faut juste qu'on aille à la librairie pour nos manuels, aux magasin de potions pour nos ingrédients, et surtout surtout SURTOUT j'ai déjà commander des fringues par internet donc pas de boutique de vêtements !

Toute contente elle continue à sautiller avec ses converses noires en faisant des grands pas. Elle se retourne et fait un grand sourire à Lucy. Elle commence alors à chanter à tue tête dans la rue se faisant retourner quelque passants blasés. C'est au milieu du chemin qu'elle croisa Remus Lupin.

Gros moment de silence...

Il esquisse un sourire et elle entend sa voix dans sa tête commencer à rire.

_**Tu as le chic pour te mettre dans des situations bizarres...**_

Rhooo ça va... J'étais de bonne humeur... Je chante quand je suis de bonne humeur...

_**Mais devant l'homme que tu trouve le plus bandant...**_

Comment tu sais ça toi ? Et t'est pas jaloux ? T'est sencé vouloir me protéger d tout le monde non ?

**_Un peu de changement ça fait pas de mal ! _**

Je l'ignora et partit sans demander mon reste.

Plus tard dans le poudlard express Mery avait pour ne pas changer sa tête était posée sur l'épaule de Lucy qui elle n'essayait même plus de dégager la glue qui justement la collait


End file.
